Be Careful What You Wish For!
by Midnight Draven
Summary: Little Harry Potter desperately wishes to get away from the Dusleys and meet his parents. When Harry makes this wish he suddenly finds himself in the Marauder's Era with no knowledge of magic, his family or who he is expected to be. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is my first story. I'm only in Middle School so I don't expect it to be fantastic but give it a go! Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I couldn't read when Harry Potter first came out so I highly doubt I wrote it. Credit goes to J.K Rowling!

Warning: This is going to be AU. Also implied mild Dursley Abuse.

10 year old Harry Potter was running from his cousin and his gang. This was a fairly common activity for him but this time he knew if they caught him he'd really regret it. In hindsight stealing Dudley's fantasy trading card game had not been the brightest idea but something about the crudely drawn pictures of wizards and witches (something that would have horrified _Aunt_ Petunia had she known) deeply intrigued him. It was almost as if it sparked something deep inside his head; reminiscent of long lost memories.

Harry chalked this up to wishful thinking; he deeply wished there was something special about him and that someone would save him but he had long since resigned himself to his fate as the Dursley's slave until he turned 18. At the moment Harry had more pressing issues to deal with. Chiefly the fact that Piers Polkiss, the most athletic of the group, was on his heels and once he caught him he'd be in for a good beating. Not to mention his uncle's rage were he to find out that Harry was indulging in his _unnaturalness_.

As Harry began to round the corner across from the school canteen, he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was trapped. There was absolutely nothing between him and his cousin's ghastly gang except for some shabby dustbins that would afford him very little protection. He heard Pier's voice from behind him, his normal whiny voice taking on a mocking edge.

"Oh look is Potty trapped. Nobody wants the freak, not even his freak parents. They'd rather die than stay with him." Dudley laughed, sounding like a pig running out of air.

"Ha ha! Good one Pier's. Lets get 'im" Harry felt hot tears start to run down his cheek. He rubbed them away, furious at himself for the momentary weakness.

'Nothing they said isn't true', he thought. Nobody wanted me not even my parents.

He closed his eyes tightly letting his despair and anger gather within him and made a desperate wish.

'_I wish, I could meet my parents. I wish, I was somewhere else entirely. ANYWHERE would beat here' _

Harry begged within his head, repeating the phrase over and over again. Suddenly he felt power erupting within him and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. He was incredibly disorientated and nauseous and was unaware of where he was. He bent down and searched for his broken, battered glasses and shoved them on his nose. His first reaction was disappointment, for one incredible second he thought his wish had come true.

He had felt like something had changed but obviously it hadn't, he was still in Surrey, England at his horrible old primary school. On second thought, maybe his wish had changed something. While, he had been unconscious Dudley and his gang seemed to have fled, letting Harry avoid today's session of 'Harry Hunting'.

Harry didn't think he was out of trouble yet, he may be safe from Dudley and co. but judging by the setting sun Harry had been unconscious for several hours, causing him to miss several chores and subjecting him to his uncle's wrath. Harry was walking towards the gate when he noticed it was locked. 'That's strange' he thought, Mr. Jenkins nearly always forgets to lock it.

Harry turned on the spot and headed towards the hole in the fence round the back. A place he was very familiar with after his many run-ins with 'The Gang'. Harry was halfway through the hole when he realized how tight a fit it was.

'That's weird there's never been a problem before' thought Harry. As he was standing upright on Winston Walk he heard a sharp voice call out to him. "What are you doing lad. Ain't you a little young to be out and about by yourself at night." Harry looked up, taking in the appearance of a middle-aged copper with brown kind eyes and a stern look on his face.

Harry stared at him for a full 10 seconds before he realized where he was and focused. He didn't know this police officer, which was strange in itself, Harry had been sure his uncle had had all the local cops on payroll. Harry knew they had all been told to ignore his 'freak of a nephew' and any inexplicable bruises that might appear or any nighttime wanderings that may occur.

Maybe, this cop was new, he thought. That would explain it except for the fact that the police officer looked like an old veteran performing his usual rounds and the uniform he wore was most definitely NOT the Surrey Police department uniform yet looked authentic all the same. The same voice interrupted hi thought process, the copper was peering at him and was saying in a suspicious tone

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before. Where are your parents?" Harry opened his mouth to reply that he lived around the corner at Privet Drive but suddenly stopped. All his instincts were screaming at him not to say this, so he instead replied to the second question.

"I haven't got any parents, sir." He replied rather sullenly.

"I'm an orphan" he added.

This seemed to shock the police officer who introduced himself as Brett. "Well son, surely you've got SOMEONE who takes care of you?" Brett said, sounding rather foolishly hopeful in Harry's opinion.

"No!" Harry stated flatly and it was completely true, the Dursleys had never taken care of him. "Well you better come with me then." Brett the cop said as he absently tousled Harrys hair. Harry hesitated, the Dursleys had never been big on installing child safety, probably hoping that he'd get himself killed, but one thing he did remember from school was the rule, 'Never, ever get in a car with a stranger'.

Harry got in though because his instincts, which had never lead him wrong, were telling him this was what he needed to do. He knew this was his only chance to get away from the Dursleys who were certainly not his family, besides he had this inexplicable feeling that he couldn't go back. That something had changed.

5 hours later it had become apparent that no 'Harry Potter' existed yet the boy insisted that this was his name and looking into those innocent green eyes, the police were inclined to believe him. Harry had been shocked at first to find out that he didn't exist but had decided to adopt the attitude that he would just go with the flow.

After all this was all just an idyllic dream. Everything was to different yet the same in a way that only dreams can be, after all there was no other way he could be escaping from the Dursleys. Very soon, his aunt would be banging in his cupboard to get up for school, in the mean time he decided to listen to what the police were saying.

He caught the words 'abuse' and 'orphanage' and for a second he was frozen with panic but then he remembered that it was just a dream and nodded at whatever anyone said. He was feeling incredibly tired, it had been a very, very long day. His last memory was being placed in the backseat of a car and hearing someone saying

"sweet dreams, little fella. And good luck, it looks like you'll need it."

It was the nicest thing anyone had said to him since that tragic Halloween Night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke to find himself in a small bed with crisp white sheets. Sunshine was streaming in through the windows and the smell of sanitiser was permeating throughout the room. The raven haired youth suddenly sat bolt upright in the bed, looking around the bright, sterile room.

"Where is my cupboard?" he thought, not realising that in his shock he had spoken aloud.

"Cupboard?" A middle aged woman inquired.

She sounded half shocked and half horrified. "In all my years…" she began before trailing off when she realised Harry was still in the room.

"Well you're finally awake!" she said in an irritated tone. "I am Matron Smith, the head matron at Sunnyvale Boys' Home. You are my newest charge and will be sharing a room down the corridor." She began speaking in a way that let Harry know she had made this speech many time before.

Matron Smith had paused to examine a clipboard. "Hmm... It appears you will be sharing with _him_, the problem child, whom I expect you shall meet shortly." She stared at Harry for a couple of second raking her eyes over his scrawny form with disdain and making a clicking sound with her tongue. "I shall expect you will be staying with us until you are 18, unless of course I manage to get rid of you beforehand. Which I doubt although you do have a rather cute innocent look about you despite your age…" The matron shook herself out of her thoughts and continued.

"That policeman who dropped you off said you were 10. You can read can't you?" This was apparently a rhetorical question for she continued without pausing for breath.

"I expect you to read and memorise this rules by next week or else there'll be trouble." Having finished her spiel, smith dropped several dusty looking tombs onto the table and exited without a word from Harry who appeared to be lost in thought.

Matron Smith was not a bad woman however the orphanage was, as is often the case, overcrowded and under funded. She was already struggling to deal with her existing charges without the additional burden of an abused, hungry boy who appeared, in the eyes of the state at least, to have never existed before yesterday.

While the matron had been talking, Harry had most certainly not been listening. He had been frozen in panic at his new realisation. This was not a dream. He knew that now, he knew it in his very bones. Yet he apparently didn't exist in this _world_ and was now stuck in an orphanage. It seemed that he had landed in a nightmare, a real life nightmare. It appeared that everything the Dursley's had ever threatened him with was coming true.

He was a freak, and a nobody, out of his time and to top it all off he was in a dreaded orphanage. He felt for the second time in as many days on the verge of tears but he knew he couldn't face returning to the Dursleys even if it was possible, which he felt it wasn't. He steeled himself, blanked his face and looked up determined to meet the bossy matrons eyes. However, while Harry had been preoccupied Matron Smith had left and in her place was a young boy. 'That must be my roommate' Harry thought. He was about Harry's age but was a couple of inches taller with sallow skin, cold black eyes and greasy black hair. He had a sullen almost sulky air abut him but it was clear that in a few years he would be intimidating but for now he appeared to just be grumpy.

"Hello" he began in a silky tone.

"My name is Severus Snape and I'm a wizard too."

AN: yes, I know Snape should be at Spinners End with Lily and he was however why he isn't will be answered later. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, to be honest I'm still in shock that anyone wants to read it at all!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, I'm not sure how good this is because I've never writen character dialogue on this scale before. Please review, so I can know what you think!

'I'm a WHAT" Harry stuttered.

"You're a wizard, of course!" Despite Severus's best efforts to sound bored he could not help the excitement that crept into his tone.

"You're really powerful, I can sense it and your magic is quite dark so you can't be a muggleborn because their magic s neutral, you'll probably be in Slytherin with me." Severus stopped speaking abruptly, realizing that in his excitement he had let too much information slip.

Harry however hadn't noticed. He was staring at Snape in shock. "Slyth-eerin, Muggle Born?" Harry said, the unfamiliar words rolling off his tongue.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Severus looked at Harry incredulously.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Obviously!" Harry said rather sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The boy was mad in Harry's opinion. Completely mad. I mean, Wizards? Everyone knew they didn't actually exist; they were the stuff of little kid's games. A small part of Harry desperately wished to believe… It would explain so much yet Harry automatically dismissed it, in the way he had long learnt to dismiss any _abnormal _thoughts while living with the Dursleys.

Severus grabbed Harry by the arms and dragged him towards the door.

"Come on!" Snape hissed. "We can't discuss this here. It isn't safe, let's go to our room."

"Safe?" Harry repeated, snorting. "What, you don't want anyone else to know you're mad or is this just some cruel trick on the new boy that you don't want the staff to find out about?"

At this Severus snapped, pausing mid-corridor and turning to face Harry. "Well, you may enjoy living in ignorance but I most certainly do not. So you can either follow me and find out the facts before you make your silly judgments or you can go be an idiot elsewhere."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Do you normally talk like that or are you just attempting to be intimidating?" Harry said as he continued to walk along the corridor towards where the Matron had indicated his room was. Severus's sight flush indicated it was the latter.

"This is it" said Severus, as he pushed open a small door. Inside were two single beds, shoved against either side of the wall. The only furniture was a small chair and a rather moldy looking wardrobe. Under Severus's bed was a small battered looking trunk, the only indication that someone lived there.

"Well this is…"Harry floundered around for something to say before adding "Homely." with a sarcastic smirk.

Severus was apparently not amused; he appeared to be frowning and deep in thought before nodding towards the chair, indicating that Harry should sit.

"So what's this wizard business you've been going on about?" Harry inquired. And so began a long discussion about Hogwarts, houses, magic and a whole other world Harry never knew existed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

By the time Severus had finished, night had arrived and the small amount of light they had been getting from the window had been replaced with darkness. Harry got up and stretched, asking a question that he had long been pondering.

"So how come you knew I was a wizard, anyway?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"I can sense auras, it's a Prince thing."

"Prince thing?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

"My mother's family, purebloods you know."

'Hmm…' Harry thought. Severus had explained the importance of blood purity in Wizarding Society earlier and while Harry found the bigotry ridiculous, he still found himself wondering about his own family. Harry knew absolutely nothing about his parents not even their names something which left him feeling rather empty inside whenever he thought about it. Curious to know more of Severus's own background to avoid thinking about his own, Harry decided to broach the topic despite sensing it was a sensitive subject.

"What happened to your mother?" Harry asked.

Severus paused and for a minute Harry thought that he wasn't going to answer.

"She died… when I was 7." Severus said slowly, his face blank.

"Sorry." Harry said, he knew what it was like to not have parents

Severus nodded stiffly and gave a weak smile.

"What about your father, where is he?" Harry asked quietly

This time there was no hesitation in Severus's response.

"The filthy Muggle is in prison, he got what he deserved." He said with a rather ugly sneer.

There was silence for several minutes, leaving both boys to their thoughts.

"So what about yours?" said Severus suddenly.

"My what?"

"Parents, of course." said Severus with a slight eye roll.

"Dead." Harry said shortly. "Since I was really little."

"Where've you been living since?" Severus inquired.

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to tell him about the Dursleys when he found that the words just wouldn't come. He opened and closed his mouth several times but still found himself unable to talk. It appeared he was unable to talk about his 'past life' as he had come to think of it despite the fact that he had been living it less than 3 days before.

"I don't remember" Harry started, the lie rolling off his tongue with surprising ease.

"It's really weird actually before yesterday, it's just black, totally black. I can remember things like talking and reading but I can't remember my personal life. Snape was staring at Harry in horror but he appeared to be buying the story.

"That sounds like a memory charm! It's considered dark if it isn't done by someone certified, which I doubt it was."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, sounding distressed but not for the reason Snape thought, he really didn't like lying to his new friend but felt he had no other option.

Harry was desperate to change the subject; he searched around for a topic to discuss then suddenly remembered a question he had been meaning to ask for a while.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"What is the date?"

"It's the 21st of July"

"What year?"

"It's 1971, of course." His tone implied that, memory loss or not, that had to have been the stupidest question he had ever heard.

Meanwhile, Harry had to stifle a gasp. His fears had been confirmed, he'd traveled back in time. 20 years in time at that. Even with Harry's new discover of magic the whole concept was so ridiculous that he just wanted to burst out laughing.

Harry was saved from having to respond because just then two identical barn owls swept through the open window, startling both boys, and dropping almost identical letters on the beds.

Harry grabbed his and read in elegant green handwriting on the envelope:

_Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_The Left Bed_

_2__nd__ Smallest Bedroom_

_Sunnyvale Boys' Home_

_Surrey, UK._

Well, they sure like to be exact, Harry thought. Harry flipped the envelope over and gasped at the wax Hogwarts symbol that was exactly as Severus had described it.

He glanced at Severus and grinned

"It's real, it's really real!" he whispered in shock. He wasn't sure if he'd really believed Severus before, he'd wanted to of course, but he'd been hesitant to believe him. Now he was sure, he was a wizard and he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus grinned at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Did you ever really doubt me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I took a while to update, I've had exams but I've only got english to go now and then Summer when I can update all I want. This chapter is a bit of a filler and I struggled with it but I think it turned out OK in the end. I also pre-apologise for any '70s errors I may make, do tell me if I make them. Oh and I edit my own work and I'm known for being terrible at editing particularly on the computer, again please let me know, so I can fix it if anything jumps out at you. Please, Please Review, it means a lot to me. Seriously I was just about skipping for a week when someone wrote a sentence. Sad but true.**

**EDITED**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Hogwarts letters had arrived at Sunnyvale Boys' Home and Severus and Harry had yet to reply, much to Harry's distress. Severus however was completely unaffected by their inability to reply, simply stating

"We don't have an owl and they know that."

When Harry inquired about how they would know, Severus had simply smirked before saying mysteriously

"Wizard's have their ways."

Harry was unsure about whether Severus actually had no idea or just enjoyed feeling superior. Harry was convinced it was the latter. He had soon found himself falling into a routine. It was the Summer Holidays so they had no school, leaving Harry and Severus with a large amount of free time. They would wake, eat breakfast, do their chores as quickly as possible and then dash to the local library. Severus would bring the 4 battered wizardry books he owned and they would study them in preparation for Hogwarts. Severus seemed to have a natural inclination for potions and from his reading Harry felt the most intrigued by transfiguration; the idea of turning something into something else was incredible. Both boys loved the spells for hexing your enemies and were dying to get their wands so they could _practice_ on their classmates. Not that Harry wanted to truly hurt anyone but he felt a great rage bubbling in his chest whenever he thought back to the moment that had cemented his and Sevs friendship.

It had been Harry's 2nd night at the orphanage, the day after the Wizarding World had been revealed to Harry.

_The two boys had been walking towards the dining hall when they had bumped into several other boys who were approximately the same age as them _

"_Hey, new boy! You don't want to hang out with the freak." One began, strutting up the corridor and purposely thudding into Severus as he passed. Several of his friends followed obviously enjoying themselves._

"_Yeah, he's just a total loser. Who'd want to spend time with him? Unless of course, you're a freak too!"_

"_Nah, Edward. Harrys cool. He's going to come with us right?" said the first boy who was obviously the leader looking expectantly at Harry. _

_During the whole conversation Severus had been staring at the floor, looking both ashamed and resigned. He clearly expected Harry to leave with the other boys despite the fact that he had just changed Harry's world for the better._

_Harry however had been horrified at the boys calling Sev a freak, it had bought back horrific memories of Dudley and his life at the Dursley's. However Harry's horror soon turned to anger. He took a step towards Jeremy and said _

"_Well thank you for your offer" Jeremy smirked, sure that he was about to acquire a new follower "but quite frankly I hate people like you and have no wish to even talk to you let alone spend any time with you."_

"_Whatever! Go hang out with the freak then, you stupid bastard."_

_At this Harrys deceptively calm façade shattered, he took a step towards Jeremy raising his fist even though he knew it was suicidal odds fighting against 5 bigger, stronger boys._

_Jeremy laughed. "What, are you going to beat us up, Potter?" he mocked. In that second he sounded so much like Dudley that Harry snapped. His magic flared and all 5 boys flew into the wall without Harry lifting a finger. _

"_Come on, let's go Sev! I'm not hungry anymore."_

_Severus had stared at Harry, literally gob smacked before stuttering. "T-thhank you, I don't think anyone's ever stood up for me before." He looked incredibly embarrassed but also awestruck._

It was only later that he discovered that it was not normal to effortlessly throw people across the room because you were mad, even for a budding young wizard. Then again, Harry had never been normal and there had been positive outcomes from his little stunt. Jeremy and his 'gang' now stayed far, far away from Severus and Harry. They hadn't snitched of course, who wants to admit they single-handedly got beaten up by the new boy even if they weren't sure how it happened, they now had a _very _healthy level of respect for Harry Potter.

Severus had been more relaxed and friendly since the incident, it appeared that once you got passed his barriers Severus was really just a rather precocious, scared little boy. Rather like Harry actually, not that either of them would ever admit it.

Harry's 11th birthday came and went with more studying in the library. The boys desperately wanted to buy new Wizarding books but Sev explained that you had to get them from Diagon Alley. Severus knew all about it but unfortunately had never been there and therefore had absolutely no idea about how to get there. It was one of those things that they desperately hoped would be resolved when they got their 'Muggle-Born' visit. However they were starting to worry that they wouldn't get one since they were both half-bloods even though they were stranded in the Muggle world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the morning of the 11th of August however it happened. An elderly gentleman in mismatched clothing with a long beard turned up at the main office. After a brief conversation with the receptionist, the women manage to ascertain that he was sincerely interested in both Severus Snape and the mysterious Harry Potter. She went to find Matron Smith muttering about 'good for nothing Hippies' the whole way.

Smith was at first reluctant to take a break out of her busy schedule after taking a look at his appearance but was soon obliging to his wishes after a quick swish of his wand.

Very soon the wizard, who introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, found himself in the boys shared room, alone with them.

All three sat in silence; Dumbledore was assessing the two boys while they returned his gaze watchfully. Dumbledore decided it was time to begin.

"So" he began in a jovial tone, his eyes twinkling rather infuriatingly.

"I believe the two of you recently received letters about your attendance at Hogwarts." It was a statement not a question.

"Hmm..., I believe you were already aware you were wizards and know all about the wizarding world, correct?"

Again it was not a question but the boys decided to reply anyway.

"Yes, sir." They said simultaneously.

He peered at Severus for a moment.

"Ah, yes Severus Snape. I remember your mother, Eileen Prince. Wonderful girl, Transfiguration was never her subject but she had a touch for potions. I was sorry to hear she had passed m'boy'

Severus nodded, bristling only slightly at the 'm'boy' comment. He was clearly waiting for Dumbledore to come to the point.

Dumbledore however seemed in no hurry, apparently happy to keep musing aloud. He turned his attention to Harry.

"I haven't seen you around before. You've got the look of the Potters about you m'boy. Have you any relation to the Wizard family, the most noble and brave house of Potter?" Somehow his eyes manage to continue to twinkle throughout the entire conversation.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember my parents, I don't remember much at all."

"He's been hit by a memory charm." Severus piped up.

Dumbledore performed a cursory legillemency scan expecting to detect deceit but found none. In fact upon closer examination he found Harry's memories of his personal life totally invisible, not blurry as if they were being hidden but totally gone. This sort of result was typical of a memory charm something which was very worrying. Curiously he found that he couldn't get more then a quick glance into Severus's mind before he was roughly pushed out by the boy's natural instinct. It appeared he was a natural occlumens.

'Just like Tom.' He thought.

'No they won't turn out like that, I'll make sure of it' thought Dumbledore.

This was exactly why he had come to escort the two of them to Diagon Alley rather then allowing them to go with his deputy as was traditional.

He shook his head and returned his attention to the two boys who had been staring at him before they had quickly returned their eyes to their feet. Apparently he had been silent for a while; he would ponder his dark thoughts at a latter occasion before he started to act as barmy as he was rumored to be.

He looked at Harry and said.

"That is most concerning, although with the Dark Lord Voldermort on the rise it is not incredibly unusual. I am no Healer; I will get Madam Pomfrey to give you a check up when you arrive at Hogwarts."

"However, I assume you are eager to embark on your shopping trip."

If the two identical gleeful smiles were anything to go by perhaps he didn't have two future dark lords on his hands. He had never seen Tom Riddle look so happy, nor be so intune with another person.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle returning to his eyes in full force, he was truly happy for the first time that day.

"Now let's be off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour after Dumbledore had first come, Harry and Severus had arrived in Diagon Alley. It was the place of their dreams; to put it simply they were thrilled. The two of them were gawking at all the amazing sights around them. Colourful stores surrounded them and Harry was amazed at all the products he'd never seen before. Sev had never told him about racing brooms.

"It's quite something isn't it" Dumbledore said with a chuckle, making Harry jump, he had totally forgotten Dumbledore and Severus were there. Dumbledore was smiling at Harry in an indulgent grandfatherly way, which was both comforting and creepy at the same time. Harry had the weirdest feeling he'd meet him before.

Severus tugged on his sleeve and said.

"Come on, Harry! Professor Dumbledore says we've got to go to Gringotts first. It's the Wizarding Bank, he think our families may have left us money and if not there's always the School Fund."

"Bet _my _family left me nothing." His good mood had evaporated as quickly as it had come but he was feeling so down thinking about his family, that he missed the slightly suspicious look Dumbledore sent him.

They had just entered the magnificent marble building, with loads of wizards whispering and pointing at Dumbledore like he was a celebrity when suddenly there was an amazing flash of flames right in front of Dumbledore, making several people scream and everyone to jump.

"Oh, hello Fawkes!" The professor sounded jovial but Harry could tell that it was now rather forced.

"This is my phoenix, boys."

Fawkes cocked his head and chirped happily in Harry's direction before holding out a letter to Dumbledore. The professor quickly took the note and read it.

A few minutes later he glanced up his face looking old and worried.

"I'm sorry boys, there's very urgent business at the ministry. I have to go; I'll send Professor McGonagall or Hagrid over in a second. I apoligise."

With a look of deep regret he turned on the spot and disappeared leaving many people staring at the amazing professor Dumbledore including two, now alone, 11 year old boys.

Dumbledore had no way of knowing that his decision would greatly alter the course of both boys' lives.

**

* * *

**

AN: I realised it may be confusing about why Dumbledore thinks Harry is telling the truth about the memory charm and can't find his memories. The idea is that when one travels back in time, ones memories aren't there to anyone else because they're out of the time period. One can't see the past that hasn't already happened. At least that's my theory for this story! Please Review! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I have no excuse at all except that I'm inherently lazy. Hope you enjoy and please Review! **

**EDITED**

* * *

Harry and Severus shifted nervously, feeling rather out of place in the grand bank. They were quite unsure about how to proceed and it was on the tip of Harry's tongue to ask someone for help when a very fierce looking goblin approached them.

He, for Harry presumed it was a he, took one look at their rather filthy, untidy, Muggle clothes and sneered.

"Gringotts has no time for loiterers or urchins, either withdraw some money or GET OUT"

It appeared that Goblins were not the friendliest creatures and had not been wronged in any of the Muggle fairytales that portrayed them as vicious creatures.

Severus however seemed incensed at being dismissed so easily and drew himself up to his full height of 138cm. His tone became dangerously soft and rather commanding for an orphaned, apparently penniless, 11 year old boy.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, only child and heir of Eileen Alexandra Snape nee Prince, claim my inheritance as the last of the Prince line"

"Oh and my friend Harry Potter wishes to test for inheritance as well." He added as an after thought.

The goblin looked incredibly shocked for a split second before regaining his professional demeanor.

"Right this way, _sirs_" He said rather gruffly steering them towards the rooms behind the tellers.

Harry guessed that was as close to an apology as he was going to get from the rather put-out goblin.

"Sev" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth, completely unaware that goblins had extra sensitive hearing.

"Where'd you learn to go all pureblood?"

"My mother taught me in case she died and I had to claim my inheritance." He replied just as the goblin in front of them let out what sounded like an amused snort.

They had reached the entrance to an office with the words 'Inheritance Department' written on the door. The goblin opened the door and gestured for them to enter while rapidly saying something in a foreign language to the goblin behind the desk. The elderly goblin looked at the two boys with renewed interest, as the other goblin left the room.

After a moment the goblin stated

"I am Sharptooth."

There was a pause.

"Well Mr. um _Sharptooth _we're here to" Harry began

He was interrupted by the goblin who was bearing his very large, sharp teeth, revealing why he was so named.

"Yes, yes, I know Griphook told me, you are here to claim your inheritance." He said.

"Who wishes to go first?"

"I will." Severus said desperately trying to regain his earlier confident tone and failing miserably.

He hesitantly stepped forward and sat in the old rickety chair which he was sure had been made purposely uncomfortable to unnerve wizarding clients.

"This will require a drop of your blood." And before Severus could react, the goblin had pricked Severus's finger with a knife and dripped it onto a piece of blank magical parchment. Writing rapidly began to appear on the page:

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Half-Blood_

_Heir to Prince Vaults and Lordship-Maternal*_

_5__th__ Heir to Rosier Vaults and Lordship-Maternal_

_*Lordship and Full Vault Access will be granted on recipients 17__th__ Birthday_

Severus stared at the paper before breaking into a rare smile.

"I _told_ you goblins, that I was the heir and I was right!" completely oblivious to the fact that he was sounding incredibly childish.

The goblin ignored Severus; he reached into his draw and withdrew a small polished key.

"You will be able to access your trust vault with this."

"Next!" the goblin barked.

Harry nervously walked towards the desk and traded places with Severus. The goblin pricked Harry's finger with the knife, looking incredibly bored. Harry watched intently as words began to form on the page:

_Harry James Potter_

_Pure-Blood_

_Heir to the MacLean Vaults and Lordship-Maternal*_

_2__nd__ Heir to the Slytherin Vaults and Lordship-Unknown_

_3__rd__ Heir to the Potter Vault and Lordship-Paternal_

_7__th__ Heir to the Bones Vault and Lordship-Paternal_

_*Lordship and Full Vault Access will be granted on recipients 17__th__ Birthday_

The goblin took one look at the parchment and promptly dropped the page.

Harry just stared blankly at the page in total shock.

"What?" Severus said and picked up the paper.

"My God, you're bloody rich!" Snape said.

"Not really." The goblin said, having recovered from his shock.

"The Macleans are a fairly well-off pureblood family that suffered under Grindlewald's reign in Europe. I was unaware that there were any surviving members apart from a squib.

"What is really interesting are the houses for which you are _not_ the direct heir. I have no idea how you are the 2nd heir of Slytherin and apparently neither does the parchment. As for the relation to the Potters, you greatly resemble Charlus Potter, younger brother of the current head and son of Ruth Bones. Charlus is not known for his discretion. I doubt he'll acknowledge you although it appears that he hasn't disinherited you which is generally the norm in this instance."

Harry didn't think he'd ever heard a goblin say so much. Not that he had a lot of experience with goblins but he had a feeling that he'd never hear one reveal so much again without it being sufficiently surprised.

"Discretion? What does that have to do with anything?" Severus piped up, reminding Harry of his presence.

The goblin gave Severus a pointed look causing Severus's cheeks to redden.

"Oh!"

"Oh indeed" Harry muttered. This revelation didn't bother him particularly as he assumed he was born legitimately in the future however it was a good excuse for his distinctly Potterish looks and last name. He thought it might be a bit awkward if he ever meet his so called father.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sharptooth placing a key in his hand and giving them instructions on how to return to the atrium and get a goblin to take them to their trust vaults.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One exhilarating cart ride later the two boys found themselves back in the Gringotts Atrium armed with limitless moneybags linked directly to their Vaults and a healthy dose of confidence.

They made their way into Diagon Alley, ignoring the glances they were getting because of their shabby Muggle clothes, while keeping a look out for the promised guide from Dumbledore. This was made difficult as neither had any idea what this 'Hagged' or 'Professor McGoogle' looked liked.

Severus eventually decided that they deserved to splurge some money, so they made their way to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

The two boys' bought the required school robes listed on the list Dumbledore had left them as well as some robes of their own choosing. They bought some everyday robes of the best quality, one of which they changed into and some formal dress robes because Sev said "You'll never know what'll come up."

As they exited the shop and made their way towards Flourish and Blotts looking much more like wizards, Severus said

"I like wearing robes"

"It reminds me of my mother. I used to go into my mother's wardrobe when I was younger and I'd stare at her robes-hidden of course-and wish desperately for the day I could attend Hogwarts and wear them. My father wouldn't allow 'Foolish Wizard wear' in his household."

Harry paused, unsure what to say to his friend, comforting people had never been his strong point. He finally settled for

"Well you're going to Hogwarts now, I'm sure your mum would be proud."

Severus nodded a faint smile on his lips. The boys had a great time in the book store, buying not just the required textbooks but also a large variety of books on Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, History and Wizarding Etiquette. As the attendant was about to ring up their purchases, Harry noticed a small boy with light brown hair looking longingly at a Wizarding History book near the counter. Harry felt rather sympathetic for the boy, he remembered what it was like to have no money, and added a copy of the book to his own purchases.

As they were leaving Harry tapped the boy on the shoulder and handed him the book. At first the boy looked at Harry incredulously, a look which Severus mirrored, before he remembered his manners and began to thank him profusely. Several thank yous later, the still unnamed boy, asked if there was anything he could to repay Harry. Harry started to say no before he came up with an offer

"How about you come have ice-cream with us, we don't know many people our age round here."

With a quick glance at Severus who looked a bit upset but not totally against the idea, the boy said yes. As the three of them joined the crowd heading towards the ice cream parlour Harry turned towards the boy and said

"What's your name?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin." The boy said in a quiet, hoarse voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, I'm not going to make excuses but I do feel bad for leaving this dangling without a word for years. Thanks to all the reviewers and alerters, especially Anne and PheonixDragonSphinx, you all spurred me into picking this back up. I haven't written like this in a long time, I mainly write essays now, so I am sorry if this is a little rusty. Bit embarrassing that my writing might've gone down hill from middle school. Anyway, thank you for waiting, patiently or no, I appreciate it if you stuck to this story.**

* * *

Severus, Remus and Harry were sitting outside _Florence Fortescue's_, a brightly decorated ice cream parlour which Remus had recommended. Harry had already finished his ice-cream; it had been the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, far superior to the occasional muggle ice-cream he'd salvaged from Dudley's left-lovers. It was then that he decided that he _loved_ magic and would learn everything about it he possibly could. After all his first ever friend was a wizard, and it seemed that maybe his second ever friend would be a wizard too!

Remus was a quiet boy but he already knew a lot about the wizarding world and seemed eager to share it with his new found companions. Harry could understand that; he knew what it was to be lonely and the quiet, unsure boy reminded him of himself before he'd found himself transported into this entirely different world. Severus and Remus were talking animatedly about stuff that was going totally over his head despite his recent crash course on the wizarding world. Resolving to read his books as soon as possible, Harry tuned back into the conversation.

"Do you really think they'll start us transfiguring matchsticks?" Severus was saying indignantly, scrunching his noise a little.

"That's what my mother told me. Apparently it helps us learn the basic theory of visual transfiguration by starting with similar objects", said Remus, sounding confident now that the conversation had turned more academic.

"Still…" Severus muttered, "I do wish we'd learn something more practical"

Despite his disgruntled tone, Harry could tell that Severus had a newfound respect for the sandy haired boy.

"Where is your mother?" Harry piped up. He had become used to relative independence but he knew other families rarely let their young ones out of their sight.

"She's a healer, on call you know. Didn't want to leave me but I know my way around the alley pretty well, I'm supposed to floo home soon" Remus didn't seem particularly comfortable with the subject so Harry let it drop before Severus could let his sometimes quite insensitive nature out and upset Remus.

"Floo?" Harry queried instead.

"You don't know what floo is?" Remus relpied, looking pretty confused. "You can't be muggleborn or you'd be with one of the Hogwarts professors and you'd not know so much about magic besides."

"We're not" assured Severus quickly, "we just, uh, are living in a muggle orphanage right now"

Severus's face appeared impassive but Harry knew him well enough to tell by the slight reddening of his ears that Severus was quite ashamed of their situation and was waiting for their new friend's reaction with trepidation.

Remus's brows had furrowed slightly but he didn't seem upset or, worse, pitying. Instead he just appeared confused.

"If you're wizard born then why did you end up with muggles. My, uh, father was a muggle and from what I can remember he didn't like wizards much, and wizards didn't much like him. Bit like oil and water, he used to say", pain shone in Remus's eyes but he seemed genuinely bewildered why neither of their wizarding relations had taken them in.

Severus looked seriously uncomfortable with this question and made desperate eye contact with Harry clearly indicating: 'distract him or else' in a way that only Harry caught. That was easy, Harry thought. He certainly had a weird enough back story-false or no-.

"Well, look, please don't tell anyone but I don't know! I've been obliviated. Professor Dumbledore said he'd get someone to look at me but as I'm sure you know...that kind of thing is almost impossible to undo even by specialists."

Remus paled and looked sorry he'd asked, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-", he began before being cut off by Harry. "Don't worry about it, you have nothing to be sorry for.", and how true that was Harry thought as Severus and Remus once again began conversing about Hogwarts. It was _he_ who was lying to his friend and it made him sick to his stomach but really, what choice did Harry have? If there was one thing living with the Dursley's had taught him it was that one should always keep their cards close to his chest. He'd seen a show on the telly once that Dudley had been watching before Aunt Petunia had made him turn it off because it had 'funny business'. In it a man had travelled back in time and had been discovered and then locked up and experimented on while used for his future knowledge, all by the government. Harry didn't want that, and besides Harry didn't _want _to go back. He liked this strange, new life he was leading. He didn't even know if Hogwarts still existed in his time, although Petunia's dislike for the abnormal made him suspect it did. But even then, Harry liked Severus, he was his best friend and Harry didn't want to leave him. Ever. Harry would do everything he could to make sure he could stay with new friends, even if it meant he had to lie to them.

* * *

In the wee hours of September 1st , Harry was sitting on his bed at Sunnyvale Orphanage, twirling his wand absently in his hands as he remembered the thrill of receiving it barely a month ago. It was holly with phoenix feather. Only 11" long and yet it felt perfect in his grip. It'd just been Severus in the store with him, Remus had had to rush home with promises to write after Severus and Harry, who saw no need not to share, had purchased a regal black owl from Eyelops Emporium. Severus and Harry had then headed towards Olivanders to make their last, and certainly most important, purchase.

The, quite frankly rather creepy, old man had begun with inquiring after Severus's mother and more importantly her wand, because apparently Olivander's 'omniscience' didn't let him spot a sensitive subject from a mile away. Still Severus had appeared pleased to hear of his mother's willow wand and predisposition towards potions. Olivander had sensed his Potter blood and inquired after his parentage to which Harry had just shrugged and muttered something about 'being here for wands not an interrogation'. Harry knew he needed to get over the fact that he'd have to pretend he was an unwanted bastard, which for all he knew could be true, but something stung in Harry at having to once again go along with the Dursley's stories of his no good,irresponsible father. Olivander, apparently oblivious to their discomfort has asked one of them to step forward and be chose by a wand. Always the more confident in wizarding matters, Severus had gone first and found his wand within 20 minutes. It was made of ebony and unicorn hair; dark on the outside yet pure inside, it was perfect for Severus. Harry however had taken far longer to find his wand. So long in fact, that Harry had began to doubt he really was a wizard. Olivander however had appeared delighted, gleeful clucking, "Tricky customer,eh?" as Harry tried wand after wand. Finally the old man had placed a thin light wand in his hand and he had suddenly known. It had felt like the world had suddenly clicked into place, as if the whole world made sense. He felt a sense of connection, of rightness that he had never experienced before. The wand must've felt it too for it had glowed and tingled in his hand. Harry Potter had finally found his wand.

Holding it now he still felt that connection, though it was no longer as bright and jarring. I was the connection he felt to the wand and to magic itself, that had spurred him, even more than keeping up with Severus, to learn as much about magic as he could. After he and Severus had exited the shop they had finally meet Professor McGonagall who was scanning the street looking quite flustered and anxious until she'd spotted the two boys. She hadn't been able to find them in the crowded pre Hogwarts rush and had feared they'd gotten lost and wandered into places they shouldn't. Harry hadn't even cared when she'd insisted they return to the orphanage at once, even though Severus appeared quite disgruntled at being ordered out of the Alley.

August had passed quickly with the duo frantically studying for Hogwarts which had Harry joking that despite Severus's Slytherin ambitions he'd be sent to Ravenclaw. Sev had merely sneered at Harry but the quick flash of uncertainty had shown that Severus was worried he wouldn't make it into his mother's house. Houses too worried Harry, but for different reasons. He had no clue what house his parent's had been in, if they'd even gone to Hogwarts .To his shock he'd realized that they might already be at Hogwarts but he had no idea what year they'd been born. In a moment of idle curiousity he'd figured they should be at least 3rd or 4th years but he honestly didn't care; he'd never known his parents and he'd already resolved to immerse himself in this new life with his best friend Severus. It was the thought of being separated from Severus that had kept him up late into the night. He wondered if this made him weak and needy, he'd never needed anyone before but back then he hadn't known what it was to have a best friend or dare he say it—a brother. Little did he know that in his own bed, Severus Snape was having similar thoughts.

* * *

**Please Review, I'd love any and all criticism and/or comments that you might have. Reviews spurred me to pick this story up again. I read them all and welcome your feedback. **


End file.
